Red Riding Sweets Series
by DeathsLights
Summary: But the thing that tore Derek's soul; the thing that killed him, the thing that made him question Laura's sanity was the fucking name. Red. Riding. Sweets. He wasn't kidding the name was branded across the window in red flowing letters along with a red hoodie draped over the first R.
1. Red Ridding Sweets

**Would you guys like to see a sequel for Smile? Also would you like to see this become a series? **

**On a sidenote I have a tumblr now! **

* * *

**Red Riding Sweets**

Derek scowled darkly as he walked along the cold, ugly, bleak streets of Beacon Hills. Why the hell did he have to get Laura her daily sugar fix? More so when it was fucking depressing as shit outside, even the damn sky looked miserable with its' tainted gray colouring. Derek shoved his hands into his leather jacket growling slightly as he neared the shop, what was wrong with Laura? Was she actually fucking serious?

The bakery was modest at best, hidden between an old bookshop and a small boutique one would walk by without even seeing it. The brick may have once been a vibrant red but now was a dull, washed out shade, a giant window allowed people to peek into the store, and a simple small door attached to an old bell lead to the inside. But the thing that tore Derek's soul; the thing that killed him, the thing that made him question Laura's sanity was the fucking name.

Red. Riding. Sweets.

He wasn't kidding the name was branded across the window in red flowing letters along with a red hoodie draped over the first R.

How could a werewolf; not to mention the next Alpha actually willingly want to shop here, or even be associated with this place? Derek grumbled but walked towards the door, he shoved it open roughly grinning sadistically as it smacked into the wall with enough force to chip the red paint. Now that he was actually inside the shop he could look around, several tables were pushed to the left side of the shop, the table tops themselves a deep rich colour and the chairs were black, the colours matched the checkered tiles beneath his feet. On the right side stood the display case that housed a rather...impressive array of baked goods, shelves that were drilled into the wall held a colourful collection of candies and oddly enough black and white pictures of various people laughing or smiling. The Sheriff he recognized right away, the rest were unfamiliar to him. Even though Beacon Hills was not a large town Derek tended to keep to himself only venturing out when forced so the faces were merely those faces, not anyone he would be able to place a name to.

But the thing that drew the most attention was the wall that directly faced the window. The wall had a mural of the most peculiar thing, not of the grandmother with little red or even the lumberjack no the painting was that of the wolf and little red; a very distinct male little red riding hood. The drawing itself only showed the back profile, the scene was situated in a dense clearing that opened up to the night sky, stars dotted the skyline as the moon hung above them casting a faint glow over the glade dulling and muting the forest.

The wolf a black massive creature curled protectively around the boy in the red hood, his head resting on the wolfs' neck, the basket lay forgotten off to the side of as if it was an afterthought. Derek paused in front of the painting lettings his eyes trail over the fine fur, ever single glade of grass, the rough bark of the trees and the condensed air that drifted up from the two living beings. Derek's heightened senses picked up the sound of frantic footsteps through the thin walls, but he paid no mind to it instead allowing his gaze to be held captive by the picture.

From the corner of his eye Derek watched as a plaid blur slid into the room, skidding on tiles arms flailing. Derek slowly turned to watch as the boy slammed headfirst into the display case hard enough to jar the baked goods in the case.

The boy let out a groan "Oh my god," arms slowly gripped the edge of the case sluggishly a turf of brown hair appeared, then big amber whiskey tinted eyes, followed by pump lush pink lips. Now that he had fully pulled himself up Derek's eyes immediately traced over his face categorizing the pale flesh dotted with moles, he didn't know how it was possible but the peppering marks merely enhanced his beauty. His eyes trailed down the long lean column of his neck, he let his eyes drift back up slowly blinking as he met the boy's stare. He watched as the boy's eyes widened, his cheeks pinking even without his sense of smell was obvious embarrassment. The brown headed boy pointed a shaking finger at him in accusation "YOU SAW NOTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED AND I DENY IT FROM EVER HAPPENING!"

Derek smirked "That happen a lot?"

"Fuck you."

"Is that how you talk to customers? Wouldn't want your manager or owner to hear this would we?"

The boy cockily grinned back leaning his elbows across the counter "Oh he wouldn't mind."

Derek snorted "I'm sure he would."

He shrugged lazily his grin smug, he looked up from his lashes coyly "He wouldn't since I own the store." He raised two of his fingers in a mock salute haughtily "Stiles Stilinski at your service."

The wolf froze "What. But you're barely just a pubescent kid."

Stiles glared sneering at him "Listen fucker I'm twenty-two fucking years old you asshole."

Derek's eyebrow rose "And Stiles is supposed to make me believe this?"

Stiles glared venomously "Is there something you need?"

Derek shrugged "I don't know what do you have?"

"This is a bakery I have baked goods what the hell else would I have?"

The werewolf sneered "If you classify your goods as just baked goods how good could they possibly be. I have no idea why Laura bothers with this shit hole."

Stiles clenched his hands together tightly "Okay listen hear Mr. Asshole how dare you-wait Laura? Laura Hale?" Derek raised his eyebrow at the young man in front of him. Stiles's mouth fell open "Oh my god you're Derek Hale! The recluse of the Hale family! The second creepiest creeper to ever creep in Beacon Hills!"

Derek blinked because what the hell?

Stiles hands flapped up and down wildly "Holy crap I can't believe I've actually seen Derek Hale! Oh my god I have to tell Scott!"

"..._The second creepiest creeper to ever creep_?"

The young man paused and blinked "Well yeah because Peter Hale is the first creepiest creeper to ever creep in Beacon Hills" Stiles's nose scrunched in disgust "He's so touchy and always stares at me like I'm some tasty piece of meat, like I feel violated and objectified dude it's not right" Stiles shuddered. "I swear to god Derek if he even tries to bad touch me I'll have my dad shoot him."

Derek opened his mouth and quickly closed it "_My uncle_?"

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes "No it must be the _other _Peter Hale in Beacon Hills." He shook his head sighing "Okay never mind so why here Derek?"

The wolf's eyebrows burrowed down as he frowned "Laura asked me to get her daily sugar fix."

The young man quickly brightened as grinned and clasped his hands together letting out a squeal "Did she say what she wanted?"

Derek shrugged and walked closer to the display and looking into it, if he were anything but Derek Hale he would have said they looked completely enticing. "She said to surprise her as long as she gets her" he grimaced 'Knocked up Grandma.'

Stiles let out a laugh and clutched his stomach "Oh my god! Sorry that's between me and Laura those are usually just known as the vodka infused warm melting chocolate chip cupcakes." Stiles grinned cheekily "I call it the Knocked up Grandma."

Derek's eyebrow rose "Do you give all your cupcakes such...interesting names?"

"Please I have an awesome name for everything! Not just cupcakes but yes I usually do! More so after all my best friends and loved ones!" Stiles quickly pulled out an arrangement of various cupcakes and quickly thrust a red cupcake at him "Like this one the Red Hot Bombshell is a red velvet cupcake with a hint of spice topped with red whipped cream and red hot candy hearts. This is the Sweetheart, a heart shaped chocolate cupcake with a sweet strawberry filling topped with icing and sprinkles! Oh the Puppy is a warm chocolate cupcake with a mocha filling, topped with an espresso whipped cream, and cute little ears iced on it. The Dark Handsome is a dark chocolate cupcake filled with a gooey marshmallow center topped with a dark whipped cream. The Healer is a vanilla cupcake infused with rosemary, filled with honey, and topped with vanilla icing. The Sherriff is chocolate whiskey bourbon infused cupcake with an espresso filled center and topped with coffee flavor icing. The Shaman or the Witchdoctor depending on how I feel about Dr. Deaton on days is a-"

"Wait. Are you talking about the vet?"

Stiles paused "Well yeah. Scott works at the clinic and see him all the time, I feel like he's a magical being that casts magic. Have you ever heard the way he talks? It's all sagely wise and mysterious, and never makes sense! His office is always locked not even Scott who has been working there since he was in high school is allowed back there and every time I've seen a glimpse of it I've seen jars full of things! And questionably looking artifacts and really old books! So hence Shaman or a Witchdoctor when I'm in a bad mood" his eyes narrowed "I have no proof but I know, I just know after hours he caters to the supernatural!"

Derek snorted in amusement his lips twitching in amusement "A Witchdoctor?" Stiles wasn't exactly wrong but the term that he used was incorrect he wondered what Deaton would think if he told him of Stiles thoughts.

The young man defensively crossed his arms over his chest glaring "Shut up watch when Deaton places hexes on people and suddenly the graves open up and the undead stop staying dead you'll see I was right!"

Derek shook his head his lips quirking upwards "What's in the Witchdoctor?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah so the Witchdoctor is a dark chocolate cupcake infused with cinnamon and has a minty center with a peppermint icing. Moving on Dimples now everyone loves this and the person it's named after" Stiles let out a small laugh "I'm not kidding about that everyone loves him. So Dimples is a chocolate chip cupcake with a gooey chocolate middle and marshmallow icing. The Catwoman is a spiced cupcake with a hint of cinnamon and an apple filled center and apple spiced icing. Curly is a white chocolate cupcake filled with a mocha mousse and topped with lemon icing and white chocolate shavings. The last is the Reptile this one is based on the king of all douches in the kingdom of Douchedom-"

"If you dislike this person why did you make a cupcake for them?"

Stiles grinned cheekily "Because I couldn't miss the chance to fuck with Jackson. You should see his face when people order the Lizard its' hilarious! It's actually a favourite for kids because it looks so disgusting! So the Lizard is a chocolate cupcake filled with lime green slime and lime green frosting and has a lizard tail at the end of it!"

"And people actually willingly buy and eat these cupcakes?" Derek asked incredulously.

"Hey don't judge until you eat."

"No."

"What you mean no? How dare you deny yourself a free cupcake do you have no soul? Were you denied cupcakes when you were a child and have hated them since you had to sit there while everyone else got to eat a piece of actual heaven? Is that what happened? Is that what dried up your soul and left only sass and sarcasm?"

"Just give me what Laura asked for."

Stiles shook his head "Not until you try one."

Derek glared "No."

"Yes."

Derek smiled chillingly and reached forward and grabbed the plaid shirt and pulled until Stiles was bent over the counter "Give me what Laura asked for I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles' heart rated picked up, he struggled and grabbed at Derek's hands uselessly trying to dislodged his grip "Oh my god what are you feral?! Let go!" Derek sneered and let go of him, Stiles huffed and fixed his shirt "Rude."

Derek snorted "Hurry and do as you're told."

Stiles glared for a minute; before he perked up grinning mischievously, he turned and walked towards the backroom "I'll be back, help yourself to coffee and something to eat!"

Derek blinked as he found himself alone in the shop; he twitched what the hell was wrong with kid?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Almost forty minutes, two cups of some decent coffee and a pretty good blueberry muffin later Stiles finally returned back to the front of the store. As he saw Derek sitting by the back wall he grinned widely, radiating joy and happiness "You're still here awesome dude!"

"Because I still need to bring back Laura's sweets and you suck at customer service" Derek stood up and grabbed the coffee cup tossing it into the trash and walking back to the counter.

Stiles smiled back sweetly "You still didn't have to stay, and no I don't, because if I did my store wouldn't be in business. Let's see one Knocked up Grandma-"

Derek grimaced "Do you really need to call it that?"

"Yes because your face when I say it is way too funny to pass up. Hm what else should I add?"

"Those cookies look good."

"Was that a compliment Hale?"

"No it was merely an admission that your cookies are aesthetically pleasing but might actually taste horrible."

Stiles laughed as he reached under the counter and pulled out an unfolded box and a paper bag "Whatever you liked my muffin I know you did. Okay I'll added a few white chocolate mints, and some blueberry muffins and oh! Some S'more pie with a gram cracker pie crust. Just heat the pie up a little before you guys eat it okay?" He bagged everything up and folded the pie box up taping it shut once the pie was inside. He looked up at Derek and smiled "That'll be sixteen fifty."

Derek pulled out his wallet and handed Stiles the cash and change he grabbed the bag and box and turned to walk away.

"Dude! Wait!"

The wolf turned to look over his shoulder "What?"

"Okay first of all rude don't walk away right after you finish paying wait for the 'have a nice day' second you gave me twelve extra dollars and third I have something for you!"

"I had two cups of coffee and a blueberry muffin which you didn't charge me for."

Stiles shrugged "I made you wait, but that does not explain the extra ten dollars."

"Tip."

"Is the owner even allowed tips?"

"You own the store who gives a fuck."

"Okay fair point. But seriously come back here so I can give you something."

Derek walked back to Stiles "What?"

Stiles smiled "I made a cupcake just for you!" He reached behind him and pulled out a cupcake.

Derek blinked "What the fuck is that?"

Stiles smirked "I call it the Sourwolf! It's a dark chocolate cupcake with a lemon mousse center and has a caramel sea salt icing topped with a fondant wolf head with your bushy eyebrows."

Derek choked "_Sourwolf?!_" Seriously what was with this kid? Did he make it his life goal to give supernatural creatures fucking heart attacks? "...And my eyebrows aren't that bushy."

Stiles shrugged "Whatever you tell yourself dude. Here its' on the house."

"How can _you_ possible still have a business?"

"I'm fucking adorable is why now take your free cupcake and eat it because it's one of a kind dude. And you should probably get going Laura is going to be pissed."

Derek glared "I'm late because you."

"Ah but you are one she'll beat down, Laura likes me too much."

"She likes your baked goods. Not you."

"Fuck you. At least my face will still be the same colour tomorrow...and she totally loves me okay, we have a bromance going on, one that could rival Scott's and mine."

The both stared at each in silence for a few minutes before Derek scowled and grabbed the fucking monstrosity "I seriously wonder how even you have customers."

Stiles smiled sweetly "Goodbye Derek!"

Derek glared for a moment more before he turned and walked out of the store, he spared a brief glance through the door window his gaze meeting Stiles whose smile simply warmed. He quickened his pace towards his car avoiding everyone. As he neared the corner he stopped and looked down at the cupcake, there was a garbage can right next to him he could throw it out...Stiles would never know.

But.

But the fucking look Stiles had given him when he accepted the cake, the fact that Stiles had smelled of pure happiness and joy. The fact that it was made specifically for him. He looked down at the cupcake in his hand for a minute before he slowly unwrapped it and took a giant bite.

Derek's eyebrows rose up in surprise the cake was actually good, very good in fact. It wasn't overly sweet nor was it bland it was the right combination for him. The lemon filled center was moist and soft on his tongue and the sea salt caramel on top was the perfect mixture of salty and sweet. He could see why Laura actually continued to shop there, both for the food and the owner. Derek grinned and shoved the remaining piece into his mouth, and once more resumed his pace.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek stumbled as a weight landed on his back; he twitched "Was that necessary Laura?'

Laura growled and tightened her hold on her little brother's neck "You're late."

Derek scoffed and continued to walk unhindered by his sister's weight into the house "You can blame the little shit that owns the store and seriously do you have no shame? _Red Riding Sweets_? Really Laura?"

She grinned "The irony was too good to pass up. Plus it helps that the baked goods are heavenly and the owner is such a cutie."

Derek tensed "If you find uncoordinated limbs, sarcasm and a mouth that never shuts up cute than sure."

Laura let out a soft laugh "I guess I do. But can you blame me? Have you seen his mouth?"

Derek let out a dark growl and ripped his sister off of himself; he tossed her sweets and turned to sit in the opposite seat. Laura blinked up in muted surprise "Oh. _Oh_." She grinned predatorily, her canines sharp and gleaming.

Derek scowled "What?"

Laura shrugged smirking and reached for the bag pulling out her cupcake, she delicate unwrapped it "Figures that you'd like someone that had enough sass and sarcasm that it could rival yours. Not to mention it'll balance it out, since you are monosyllabic and Stiles doesn't ever shut up."

Derek let out a growl "I'm not monosyllabic."

Laura grinned and pointed a finger at him "Ah! But you don't deny that you are in fact attracted to Stiles!"

He sneered, drawbacks of being a werewolf you can't fucking lie to other werewolves "Maybe a little."

"Lie."

"Fine maybe more than a little."

Laura smirked; she licked a smudge of icing off her finger "So tell me how did it go?"

Derek shrugged "We talked; he left me alone for an hour came back with a special made cupcake for me and then I left."

Laura froze "He made _you_ a specialized cupcake?" He nodded. "_You_?"

The wolf glared at her "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I've been going to his shop since the day it opened, two years ago._ Two years_ Derek, everyday sometimes multiple times a day and he loves me. I haven't even had a cupcake made solely for me ever."

"...So?"

Laura stared at her brother in disgust "So? That was exclusively made cake just for you."

Derek frowned in thought, his eyebrows bunching up in surprise. Oh. "...He was trying to seduce me. With a cupcake Laura."

"Yes" she leaned forward and looked at him intensely "So did it work?"

He blinked and grinned smugly "Maybe."

Laura smiled and leaned back fishing inside the bag for something else "So what did he call it?"

Derek's smile dropped instantly "...The Sourwolf."

Laura choked, she coughed trying to get her airway clear but failed as she began to laugh hysterically "H-How fitting! Oh god the irony of that statement! The sheer accuracy of it!" She wheezed "I knew I loved him for a reason!"

"It's not that funny."

"S-Sourwolf! He already has a nickname for you!"

"Shut up Laura."

Laura screeched "SOURWOLF!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP LAURA!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles whistled to himself softly as he bent down to fix the display case. Maybe he should introduce a new item? Halloween would be coming soon, he could use pumpkin-"The cupcake you made me was it an attempt to hit on me?"

Stiles let out a startled shriek and jerked up swiftly, his head banging against the underside of the counter. He groaned in pain "Oh my god. My head and my heart, I want you to give me back those ten years you just fucking scared off me! Dude what the hell?"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest "Was the cupcake your awkward way of telling me you're interested in me? And don't call me dude."

He glared as he rubbed his head and stood up to his full height "It's been two weeks why are you asking me now?"

"I've been busy answer the question." It wasn't a lie he had pack business to attend to and he hadn't been in town for most of the time, he'd gotten back in the morning and headed straight to the bakery. He could still remember Laura's teasing smile as he left, her eyes warm and happy for him.

Stiles sighed dejected, his shoulders slumping; he lowered his gaze to the floor and scuffed his toe on the floor "Maybe."

"Yes or no." Derek's nose wrinkled as he smelled the sharp bitter stench of rejection.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes "Yes. It was."

Derek grinned smugly "Good I'll pick you up after work."

Stiles head snapped up his eyes widening in disbelief "Wait did you just? But I-Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, so you better be ready by the time you close the store."

Stiles licked his lips, chewing on his bottom lip absently and nodded "Yeah okay." The bitter smell was replaced by a much more pleasing one, one that suited Stiles better, the smell of warmth and something familiar to Derek; something that soothed him and the wolf.

Derek tore his eyes away from his mouth and grinned in satisfaction "See you then." He walked out the bakery; he paused for a second smirking to himself as he heard the breathless "_Oh my god."_ He shoved his hands into his leather jacket and resumed walking listening to Stiles's heartbeat as he walked away.

Now he just had to find a place where Laura wouldn't be able to crash his date.


	2. The Disaster of a First Date

**Since everyone on AO3 wanted more I've decided to turn this into a series enjoy : 3**

**Sorry if you see mistakes, I don't have a beta right now so I tried my best! **

**Update: 2013/10/21 I made it easier now and have put all these oneshots together into one place rather than individual stories.**

* * *

**The Disaster of a First Date **

Stiles finished cleaning the counter and he smiled to himself pleased, now that everything had been cleaned, wiped downed, and turned off he could close the store. He looked around and nodded to himself. He took off his apron and exchanged it for his blazer, he grabbed his keys and went to lock up, as he stood outside, turning the lock he become conscious of the fact that he was about to go on a date with Derek Hale.

He froze.

Holy shit.

He was about to go on a date with Derek. Fucking. Hale.

_The_ _Derek Hale _that barely left the Hale Preserve, _the Derek Hale_ that when he walked by everyone turned to look, the one who girls and guys drooled over, hell he'd seen Jackson do a double take when he saw Derek. And he, _Stiles Stilinski _was about to go on a date with Derek Hale "Oh my god."

"You ready to go?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Stiles whirled back, his head thumping against the door; he glared "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Yes that's exactly why I asked you out." Derek deadpanned.

Stiles gaped "I knew it! I knew there was an evil purpose in asking me out, I mean why else would _you_ even want to date me, me of all people!"

"Stiles."

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

Stiles clicked his mouth shut, both of them stared at each other in silence for a few seconds "...Why do I feel like this will become a thing."

Derek sighed and shoved his hands into his jacket "Come on Stiles let's get going."

The baker quickly fell into step with Derek; they walked side by side down the desolate street their shoulders brushing a little with each step "Derek?"

The wolf grunted.

"You do know you aren't helping the creepiest creeper to creep thing right?"

Derek let out a low growl "Stiles."

"Yeah yeah I know shut up Stiles." He tilted his head to look at Derek "Sooo where are we going?"

The werewolf glanced as him from corner of his eye "An early dinner and a movie...I hear _Thor 2_ is out."

"Marry me."

Derek's eyebrow rose "Isn't that a little much for a first date?"

"Not when you're taking me to watch a Marvel movie it isn't."

The wolf grinned "I'm glad that my choice is so pleasing to you, is there anywhere you'd like go for dinner?"

Stiles smiled "Anywhere that serves curly fries."

"Classy."

"Shut the fuck up and buy me curly fries."

"I'm buying?"

"You asked me out dude, you pay. And don't act all surprised you were going to pay regardless."

Derek shrugged "I know a place that has good burgers and fries."

"Curly fries?"

"...I'm starting to sense an unhealthy obsession." Stiles continued to stare at Derek, he sighed "Yes Stiles curly fries."

Stiles perked up and grinned brightly, he bumped his shoulder against Derek's "Awesome dude."

Derek smiled, he grabbed Stiles's elbow and pulled him towards the Camaro, he let his hand trail down his arm before letting it fall off. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his keys and unlocked the car, he went to the driver's side. His hand paused on the door handle; he looked up at Stiles frowning "Aren't you going to get in?"

"Is this _your car_?"

The wolf shook his keys "Would you look at that, I have the keys I guess it's mine."

Stiles rolled his eyes "Funny." He turned to look down at the car "...Derek I may just date you for your car."

"I'm glad you like something about me" Derek deadpanned.

Stiles smiled and ran his hand over the hood "Oh I like you just fine, the car's just a bonus."

Derek shook his head and grinned "Laura and I share this car, now get in or we'll be late." He opened the door and got inside, he waited until Stiles was seated and had fastened his seatbelt before he peeled out.

"Wow!" Stiles gripped his seat tightly "Derek drive slowly! I don't want this to be my last date! Plus my dad is the Sheriff and if he hears about this you'll be harassed! Get tickets for no reason! Get tailed and pulled over! You might even get arrested..." Stiles paused and turned to look at Derek "Wait you haven't been arrested before have you?"

"..." Derek twitched.

"Oh my god! YOU HAVE HAVEN'T YOU?!"

"It was just a few misdemeanors before I was eighteen it was the usual stuff kids get arrested for" Derek muttered.

Stiles groaned and buried his head into his hands "I thought you just looked like a felon I didn't actually think you were one!"

"I'm not. It was just a few misdemeanors you're making a big deal out of nothing." He said gruffly. "...Are you saying I usually look like a felon?"

"Are you the Sheriff's kid? And yes you do. Just please, please tell me it wasn't my dad that arrested you." Derek resolutely kept his gaze on the road, Stiles narrowed his eyes "It was wasn't it?" Derek clenched his jaw "Fuck."

"Stiles it'll be fine, it's our first date lets enjoy it alright?"

"Fine...but if my dad pulls us over you are so screwed." Stiles huffed out as he slouched down in his seat.

"We'll be fine." Even though he said that Derek still slowed down as a precaution.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek held the door open to the diner and lead Stiles inside to a booth by the back. Derek glanced over at him "Aren't you going to read the menu?"

"Nope. I'm going to have a burger and fries."

The wolf nodded and waved the waitress over. "We'll have two combos one with curly fries and" Derek glanced over at Stiles "Coke?" he nodded "And two cokes."

She wrote down their order and walked away; appearing a few minutes later with their drinks "Your food will be ready in ten minutes."

Stiles sipped his coke slowly "So I guess we should talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged "Anything really...tell me what you do, I mean you're rarely seen around town."

"I look after the Hale Preserve and make sure visitors don't get lost and die, make sure there aren't any hunters coming, or stupid teenagers around doing things they shouldn't be doing."

Stiles smiled "So you're like forest ranger but without the uniform."

"...No."

"Don't lie oh my god I bet you just glare at everyone! I bet the teenagers piss themselves when you're around and run away don't they? Even when you were in high school your glare had everyone scared shitless."

"You remember me from high school?"

Stiles blushed and ducked his head down "Even though I was two years behind how could I not? You were captain of the swim team and the baseball team, plus you got good grades. Not to mention you and your sister were the two of the most gorgeous people in school...actually in all of Beacon Hills." He dug his finger into the grooves of the table "You probably don't remember me do you." Stiles looked up and grinned "But seriously you just glare at everyone on the Preserve and they go running right?"

Derek frowned but allowed him to change the subject, as long as it would rid of the horrid smell of sadness and the look on his face "Why'd you decide to open a bakery?"

"Ah ha! I was so right about!" Stiles looked back down at the table; he smiled sadly "My mom, before she got sick, she wanted to open a bakery she even managed to save enough money to do that. But when she got sick all that money went towards the treatments and medication." He shrugged "The insurance money wasn't ever going to be used, so I decided to use it to do what she had original wanted to do with her money." He looked up at Derek "She's part of the reason, baking was something that we did together after school when I was little. Sometimes we use to just spend the whole weekend from dusk to dawn baking. The other reason is that I just loved baking, it's actually one of the only times when I'm not thinking of twenty different things at a time."

Derek frowned as he smelled the bitter rotten scent of sadness, he looked down at his hands "I remember her, I mean I remember your mother she'd always have something baked for the kids that came down to the library. I use to try and go everyday that she was there just so I could get a cookie or brownie from her, sometimes she'd even read to us. I liked her; she was always so nice to everyone, smiling. I remember that the most, how much she'd smile."

Stiles reached over and brushed Derek's hand, he smiled "Thank you" he said softly. Derek nodded and let his hand clasp Stiles', he squeezed it lightly before letting it go. He smiled a little as the scent of sadness was replaced by the happy one he liked, and given enough time Derek knew it would become his favourite. A few seconds later their food appeared, so the conversation died down so they could eat.

Derek choked on his burger as he heard the moan spill of Stiles's mouth; it was shameless and so suggestive. "Oh my god" Stiles groaned as his eyes fluttered shut "I take that back Derek, I'm going to marry the person who made these fries."

The wolf scowled and tightened his hold on his drink; the cup squeaked as another moan slipped past the shiny, plump red lips "Stop doing that."

Stiles paused and licked his lips; the cup made another squeak "What?"

Derek twitched he couldn't be unaware of what he was doing "That."

The younger man blinked, he tilted his head "Doing what?"

"...Never mind." Derek mumbled as he viciously bit into his burger and tore it apart as he chewed on it.

Stiles shrugged and leaned down to take a sip of his coke, his tongue darted to lick the straw, Stiles quickly looked up as he heard the crinkle of plastic "Oh my god Derek your drink's leaking!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I've got this."

Derek glared "No."

"You paid for dinner I should pay for the movie."

"No, I asked you out hence I pay."

"...So are you saying I pay next time?"

"No I'm saying I pay and you shut up and let me pay."

"Who is the one with an actual job?"

"I have a job."

Stiles looked at Derek sceptically "_You_ have a job."

Derek narrowed his eyes "Yes I do."

"Pocket money from your mom doesn't count."

The wolf snarled "I help out with the family business."

Stiles blinked "...Now that you mention it what exactly does the Hale family do?"

Derek shrugged "All kinds of things, you already know that we own quite a bit of land in Beacon Hills, some of it is a preserve, some of it is a nature and hiking trail, and others parts are camping grounds. We charge admission for some areas, we have other investments and we are an old family so we have old money."

"...I kind of hate you right now."

The werewolf smirked "No you don't, now come one lets go get some snacks and watch the movie."

Stiles whirled around to the ticket counter and then back to Derek, he looked down at the tickets in Derek's hand "HOW?! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLE DO THAT?!" Derek shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the concessions stand. "Don't you dare walk away from me Hale!"

Derek grinned and shook his head; he walked up to the stand "Two large combos and add some...M&M's and Red Vines."

"DEREK HALE DON'T YOU DARE PAY FOR THE SNACKS! I WILL MURDER YOU DEREK!"

The wolf turned around and smugly held up the two bags of popcorn "Too late."

Stiles flailed "No! Dude it was my turn to pay, hell I should be paying for this entire movie and snacks deal! Ugh what is with you Hales? Laura practically funds my store and Peter as well, but then again I overcharge him because he's a creep, and now you paid for the entire date!"

"You overcharge my uncle?" Derek's eyebrow rose.

Stiles glared "If you had to deal with what I have to Derek you'd over charge him or have him arrested."

Derek frowned, his eyebrows bunching together "What does my uncle do?"

Stiles looked up down at the floor "It's our first date can we not bring up disturbing uncles?"

Derek stiffly nodded; he was not letting this go; later he would ask Stiles for details and if his uncle had even remotely touched Stiles he'd shove wolfsbane down his throat. He passed one bag over to Stiles and then shoved the cup of coke and candies at him; he grabbed his own coke and turned to look at Stiles. "How'd you know that I like Red Vines?"

Derek shrugged "Lucky guess, come on the movie is-"the wolf tensed, his hand crinkling both items in his hands, a low snarl ripped its way out of his throat.

Stiles looked at Derek in alarm "Derek? Are you okay?" He reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder "Derek? Are you okay buddy?"

"Derek? Stiles?"

Stiles quickly spun around startled and almost tripped over his own feet, but at the last moment Derek grasped his elbow keeping him from face planting "_Laura?!_"

Laura grinned "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh...Um... I" He blushed in embarrassment and ducked his head; he quickly tried to shrug Derek off, but failed as the other merely tightened his grip.

"We're on a date Laura." Derek gritted out through clenched teeth, his eyes flashed to blue and his fangs lengthened a bit.

Laura narrowed her eyes "_Derek_."

"_Laura._"

Stiles looked between the two siblings, holy shit they were having a conversation through their eyebrows, wow they really were related.

Laura whirled to look Stiles and linked their arms together; she smiled warmly "What movie are you going to see?"

"Um _Thor 2_."

"Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston? I can't miss that!" She quickly pulled Stiles towards the screening room "Oh! I loved the first one; I hope this one is just as good!" Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Derek, but had to turn around or he'd fall.

Derek's nostrils flared growling darkly, he crumpled the cup and bag in hands "I'm going to fucking kill you Laura."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I love Loki, he just so lovable and not to mention hot."

Laura nodded in agreement and reached over to the popcorn bag in Stiles's lap and stuffed her face "I know what you mean, ugh don't get me started on Thor. The whole gruff look he's got going on is enough for me to sign my first born child to him."

Stiles munched on some Red Vines, he handed some to Laura "They both rock the long hair so well."

"Yes, yes they do." Laura leaned her head on Stiles shoulder "I don't think I will ever get over Thor's muscles, look at them" she sighed blissfully.

Stiles turned to look down at Laura and grinned "I don't think I've ever get over Loki's eyes they are worthy of odes, sonnets, hell poems based on their beauty."

Laura let out a soft laugh, she buried her head into Stiles shoulder "You are such a dork" she muttered fondly.

"This coming from the one that just agreed to give her first born to Thor and you love me because I'm your dork." Stiles said as he grinned.

Derek twitched and sneered he tightened his grip on the armrest; he could feel the claws peeking out, a low growl worked its way out of his throat.

Laura smiled softly and planted a kiss on his cheek "Yes you are my dork never forget that Stilinski I own you for life."

Oh that was it. Derek threw his bag on the ground and quickly got out of his seat and stocked out of the theatre. He walked down the dark streets radiating nothing but scorn and hatred, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets scowling darkly.

"Derek!" Stiles ran out of the theatre after him, nearly tripping as he tried to catch up. "Derek!" Stiles swiftly ran up to Derek and stood in front of him, he looked at him with worry and concern "Derek what's wrong? Why'd you leave?" When the older man failed to reply, Stiles stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, he flinched as Derek roughly shoved it off.

Derek glared and clenched his jaw "If you like spending so much time with Laura why don't you just go on a date with her." He gritted out angrily.

Stiles gaped "What?! I don't want to date Laura!"

The wolf sneered "Really it didn't seem like you had a problem in there."

"Oh my god you complete and utter asshole, I. Do. Not. Want. To. Date. Laura."

Derek tightened his hands together "But you like her don't you? If you didn't want to date her why didn't you tell her to go away?"

Stiles flailed "What? I like Laura yes, she's one of my best friends and she's your sister! I thought maybe you called her because you weren't having fun or felt awkward. Derek you're the only one I want to date! Have wanted to date since I found out what it meant in the sixth grade!" Derek froze. Stiles's eyes widened in realization "Oh my god." he groaned in mortification "I can't believe I said that. I-I can't do this." He quickly spun around and ran in the opposite direction.

"You are a fucking dumbass."

"I hate you right now, go away."

"No. What the fuck Derek? Seriously did you just storm out like a fucking Queen that was insulted on her gown choice? But with less class and tact?"

"Shut the fuck up Laura" Derek snarled out.

Laura crossed her arms over her chest "I know human behaviour is a concept that is very hard to grasp for you but I suggest you hurry up and fix what you've messed up or Stiles will find ways to avoid you."

Derek slowly blinked "The sixth grade?"

"Yeah the sixth grade."

Derek roughly ran his hands through his hair "I've got to go find him."

Laura nodded "You go do that and so help me Derek if he cries and I will know if he does I will break every bone in your damn body. I swear Derek if Stiles stops giving me baked goods I will fucking slit your throat open."

"...Aren't you supposed to say that to Stiles? Because I don't know you are _my sister_?" Derek deadpanned as he looked at his sister. "And baked goods? You'd murder for baked goods?"

Laura shrugged "I like Stiles better. Now move your ass and find him." She looked him the eye seriously "Not just any baked goods Stiles's baked good."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles scowled and mixed the batter harshly, he wiped his brow smearing flour over his forehead and cheek. His apron was covered in batter from how ruthlessly he stirred it; he turned to the cutting board and slammed his knife into the slab of white chocolate, breaking a giant chunk of it off.

"Stiles."

Stiles jumped, he jerked his head up and glared "Did you go to Creeper School? Was Peter Hale your teacher? I bet he was the Headmaster wasn't he?' He sneered "You know what fuck you, get the hell out of my store, you're breaking and entering. I will misuse my powers as the Sheriff's kid to get you arrested."

Derek ignored him and took a step forward "Don't you dare come any closer Hale."

The wolf stopped and took a step back; he sighed and looked down at the floor "I remember you, you know."

Stiles frowned angrily "What?"

Derek looked back up at Stiles, meeting his gaze directly "From high school I remember you." He clarified.

Stiles scoffed and returned to chopping "Really that's what you're going to go with?" He laughed acidly.

"You were best friends with the most dimwitted, slow boy I have ever met."

"So everyone knows my best friend is Scott and dude that so not the way to get into my good graces, and he's going to Veterinary School so fuck you very much."

"You use to tutor him every day after school in the library for hours, helping him understanding everything, helping him with his homework and projects, explaining the core concepts. But then all of a sudden it stopped."

Stiles looked up startled "Dude that is creepy" Derek smiled a little as he heard his heart skip a beat.

"You had a buzz cut for most of freshmen and junior year. You were the most sarcastic, annoying little shit to ever walk the halls of Beacon Hills High; you once wrote an essay on the history of male circumcision for Economics that had Coach Finstock raving mad for weeks. You were one of the most intelligent people to ever set foot in that school; you had a ridiculously high GPA. You have ADHD and have been prone to panic attacks. You were first string on the lacrosse team, but hardly got to play but when you did you were agile and fast but you could never control your limbs so you face planted...a lot." Derek took a step forward with each sentence until only the table separated him from Stiles "I do remember you" he said softly, he reached forward and gently cupped Stiles's face.

Stiles blinked "I can't decide if that's creepy or endearing..."

Derek grinned wickedly, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle chaste to the edge of Stiles's lip "Endearing, would be good." He murmured as he trailed kisses down Stiles's neck.

Stiles let out a whimper; Derek tracked the path back up and hovered over Stiles's lip, Stiles glared "Dude you better kiss me or I'll find someone else to do it."

Derek growled and surged forward and ravaged Stiles's lips, he licked at the seam of lips before him which opened instantly, and he pressed even closer. Although the table dug in uncomfortably, the angle was awkward and it was much too coarse and aggressive for a first kiss neither found that they cared much about it.

The wolf pulled back, his eyes immediately drifted down to the red, spit slick, swollen lips before him Derek's eyes darkened as a pink tongue peeked out to lick them. "Wow...that was intense for a first kiss" Stiles said breathless, his cheeks had tinting to a pink.

Derek stopped peppering Stiles's jaw with kisses and pulled back to stare at Stiles "As in a first kiss ever?"

Stiles blushed harder and glared "Not everyone is absurdly good looking that they have people practically stripping down when they walk down the street okay."

Derek grinned smugly "So you're a virgin?"

"Okay you know what fuck you."

"I'd rather-"

"No. Just no."

Derek let out a chuckle and pressed a soft kiss innocent kiss to his lips "Are we okay?"

Stiles sighed and kissed back gently "Yeah...can we move? This table is giving me bruises."

Derek smiled and stepped back "Yeah, come on I'll take you home."

"Okay let me just finish up alright?"

The wolf nodded "I'll help."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Once everything had been cleaned they both walked down the street, Stiles lightly clasped Derek's hand and bumped his shoulder against his grinning "You are such a creeper, this just proves it. But I can't blame you, because look at me" Stiles waved an exaggerated down the length of his body.

"I regret coming back."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

Derek grasped Stiles's hand tighter; the gesture betraying his words, Stiles smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek "No you really don't."


	3. Creepy Uncle Peter

**So I've tried my hand at a little action...of the sexual kind...sort of it's not smut! I will write smut on day but today is not that day! So enjoy.**

******Update: 2013/10/21 I made it easier now and have put all these oneshots together into one place rather than individual stories.**

* * *

**Creepy Uncle Peter**

Derek pulled away from Stiles with a indecent wet smack, their lips swollen red and slick with spit both panted slowly. He trailed kisses down the length of his throat stopping just above his collar bone to suck a large bruise onto his skin.

Stiles moaned and bit his lips throwing his head back to give more access for Derek to work with. Derek smirked and bit down harder working the skin beneath his teeth until he knew it would be an angry red. "D-Derek..."

The wolf hummed and continued to suck on the skin before him intent on making the mark last for days, if not weeks.

Stiles let out a whimper "Derek stop...I need to open the shop."

Derek moved back and inspected the mark grinning in satisfaction at how it contrasted against the column of pale skin. He blew on the spot grinning even more widely as Stiles shivered and clutched him tighter "You don't have to open up."

The baker scowled and pushed him back "Not all of us have family money to fall back on rich boy...and this couch sucks, my back hurts, why the hell do I have such a shit couch in here?"

Derek rolled his eyes leaned away from Stiles "Because it was cheap."

Stiles frowned "I regret that decision right now" he wrinkled his nose "But then again I wasn't actually aware that this place would become our makeout zone...or any makeout zone. On a side-note we need to find a better place for our friskiness other than the shop's break room."

"...Friskiness."

"Our love time, down and dirty time, our kingdom of love and touching, the place where we can-"

"Stop. Please just stop." Derek covered his face "You are such an idiot."

Stiles stuck his tongue out "But you chose me so I'm your idiot. You're stuck with me dude."

Derek uncovered his face and smiled softly "Yeah, you're mine."

Stiles grinned cheekily and pressed a quick chaste kiss to Derek's lip "And you're mine. Now get off me and get out, I've got to go make some money so I don't end up on the streets."

The werewolf rolled his eyes but got off nevertheless "You live with your dad Stiles you won't end up on the streets."

"So you say but you never know what could happen." Stiles made grabby motions with his hands "Dude help I can't get up!"

Derek pulled Stiles up onto his feet, both of them shuffled to the backdoor of the shop. The wolf paused just outside and turned to look Stiles "Pick you up after you close?" Stiles smiled brightly and nodded. Derek leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his lips, he let his mouth drift down to the darkest mark on his neck and pressed a lingering kiss there.

Stiles closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath "Your obsession with marking me is weird."

"Then you are even weirder for enjoying it so much it turns you on."

"I DO NOT!" He huffed out offended.

Derek let his eyebrow raise "Oh you don't?"

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and glared "No I don't."

Derek grinned wolfish, his canines gleaming, he trailed his teeth over his throat "So if I do this you won't feel anything?"

"O-Of course n-not." Stiles muttered unevenly, his body quivering a little as he spoke.

The wolf bit down gently worrying the skin, Stiles clenched his eyes shut, he brought his hands up to clasp Derek's leather jacket tightly. Derek let go and wound his arm around Stiles's waist to steady him "Don't like it huh?"

Stiles buried his head into Derek's neck, his cheeks flushing "Shut up."

"Because that looked like you enjoyed it. A lot."

"Shut up!"

Derek smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles's forehead "It's okay if you like it you know. Nothing wrong with getting aroused because of a little pain."

"Oh my god! I hate you! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Stiles shoved Derek off of him and slammed the door shut.

Derek let out a laugh and shook his head "I'll pick up at seven."

"I'M NOT DATING YOU ANYMORE!"

"That's too bad since I was planning on bring curly fries." Derek waited for a few seconds staring at the door impassively, he smirked as it opened and Stiles snuck his head out.

Stiles narrowed his "...Better be the best damn cries fries money can buy." And then promptly proceeded to slam the door shut once more.

Derek snorted in amusement and walked out of the alley towards his car. He couldn't quiet keep the grin off his face, but then again that had been happening much more in consistency in recent months. Just by spending a few hours, minutes even with Stiles had him in a pleasant mood for the rest of the day. It didn't even have to be the physical presence of Stiles that put in to ease, effortlessly erased the tension in his shoulders, made him calm...filled him with a sense of belonging; of home, it could be his scent or his heartbeat.

Although he didn't necessarily understand what it meant that Stiles was able to leave his wolf at peace, soothed by merely scent and sound. But the one thing he did understand was that he wouldn't be able to let Stiles go. Stiles was _his_ and no one would take him away from him.

-.-.-.-.-

Peter whistled to himself as he stepped across the street, it had been too long since he had seen his favourite little human. Much too long in fact, he couldn't have the boy forget about him. He smiled devilishly oh the fun to be had. He supposed it worked out well, it would give the boy a false sense of security that he could shatter and destroy, leave boy twitching for days. How he enjoyed talking to him as well, it was a very rare occurrence that he managed to meet someone that could keep up with his intelligence and could degrade him back on the same level.

The older Hale quickly stepped into the shop, his smile grew even more fiendish when he found the young baker unaware. His back turned to the door as he hummed to himself swaying precariously as he assembled some pastries.

Peter silently stalked up to the counter and leaned forward until his mouth was right next to his ear, his breath ghosting on Stiles's ear "Why hello Stiles."

Stiles let out a shriek and whirled around , he clutched his chest tightly "Oh my god! Are all Hales born with the ability to creep?! Is that some genetic trait in your family?!"

Peter smirked "Are Stilinskis always so easy to frighten?"

The younger man narrowed his eyes "They are when creepers look for opportunities to sneak up on them."

"It's not an opportunity if it is presented before you."

"No you look for those openings, like a serial killer."

Peter let out a small laugh "Oh how I've missed you Stiles."

"Feelings aren't mutual maybe you want to stay gone for longer? Some years and come back never?"

The older Hale grinned, leaning forward he clasped Stiles's wrist running his hand over the pulse point that thrummed, jackrabbiting up from his touch. "Stiles my dear boy, you should be more careful with your words or I'll start to think you don't like me."

Stiles clenched his teeth together and tried to extract his wrist from the older Hale's grip "Really? Next time I'll try harder to make it a fact then."

Peter opened his mouth to respond but froze. His nostrils flared, Peter quickly looked up alarmed and grasped Stiles's collar pulling it open. Stiles sputtered "HEY! BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!"

The older man's eyes drifted down to Stiles neck. Stiles followed his gaze and blushed, he self-consciously placed his hands over the marks that peppered his throat "...Is my nephew courting you Stiles?"

Stiles struggled for a few moments trying to dislodge his grip "Who the hell still uses courting in a conversation."

Peter narrowed his eyes "Are you seeing my nephew?"

Stiles warily eyed the older Hale "I see Derek all the time, it's a small town what else do you expect."

The older man let out a sigh and rolled his eyes "Are you dating Derek?"

"Depends on how you define dating. It could be a bro date with video games and junk food, a study date that involves the quest and thirst for knowledge with your peers as you come together to figure out problems and bond over the tears of pain that are shed over complex homework. Or it could be dating in a romantic context, that involves hanging out with someone who shares mutual feelings for like or love and there is touching involved usual-"

"Romantic context then. Are you dating Derek in a romantic context?"

"I-"

"Yes he is."

Stiles's head jerked, his body sagging with relief "Derek. Could you detach your creepy uncle from my person?"

Derek scowled and quickly approached the two, he glared at the hand that was touching Stiles, he looked up at Peter and bared his teeth "Let go."

Peter stared at Derek for a few moments in contemplation, he slowly released his grip never taking his eyes off of his nephew "Derek and I need to have a chat Stiles. It was nice to see you again."

Stiles huffed and straightened out his shirt "I so don't share the sentiment."

The older wolf ignored the comment and headed towards the door, he paused at the threshold "Derek come along."

The younger Hale frowned turned to follow, Stiles quickly sagged Derek's jacket stopping him, Stiles bit his lip and looked down "I'll see you right? I mean you'll still going to come to after I close up right?"

Derek smiled and gently cupped his face, his thumbs brushing over Stiles's cheek softly "Of course, I promised you curly fries didn't I?"

Stiles let out a small breath and smiled "Yeah you did."

Derek pressed a chaste kiss to Stiles's lip and let go "I'll see you then."

"With curly fries!"

The younger werewolf let out a small laugh and waved over his shoulder as he left, once he had stepped outside into the open air his smile drop and his shoulders tensing. Derek gritted his teeth and followed his uncle's scent to an alleyway two blocks down.

Peter stood near the fenced off portion of the alley in the back, his arms crossed over his chest impassively. His eyebrow rose as he approached, Derek shoved his hands into his jacket and glared "What."

Peter shrugged nonchalantly "Nothing..." His eyes flashed the indifferent from before melting off "Other than the fact that you've been marking Stiles as yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The older wolf narrowed his eyes "So deny the fact that Stiles smells like you? Purposely? As if you've scent marked him? Or that you've marked up his neck? Not just mere hickeys either, the marks are much too intentionally, they were done to ward off others. Other wolves and humans, anything that may take a second look at your little human."

"And nobody should." The younger Hale bit out.

"Stiles isn't aware of what you're doing." Peter paused and tilted his head curiously, his eyes squinting in thought as he gazed at his nephew "Do you even understand what you've been doing?"

"No."

Peter let out a pained sigh and looked skyward, why was this his job? Why couldn't someone else have stumbled upon this? He looked down at Derek blandly "You have been marking Stiles as your potential mate. You have been warding off any other supernatural creature and human from him because you intend to make him yours."

Derek blinked slowly "...He's my mate?"

The older man snorted "It would seem so."

"Oh."

The older Hale frowned in question "Just oh?"

The younger man shrugged "It explains a lot; his scent always felt like belonging, more so when both of ours combined...it just always smelled right. Why the wolf is always calmer and at peace when Stiles is around. It's the reason why I can hear Stiles's heartbeat so clearly even if I'm all the way at the Preserve and Stiles is here, that's how I knew something was wrong. His heartbeat was much faster than normal like his was afraid."

"Shit. Apparently this is real."

Derek nodded and smiled, he quickly closed the distance between them and slammed Peter against the fence. The sound of metal rattling echoed through the desolate path "So if you ever try touch him again I will break ever bone in body until you won't be able to heal. Do you understand me?"

Peter rolled his eyes "You make it sound as if I wanted Stiles."

"I don't care. Just don't touch him and we will be fine. Also if you say something that will make him feel uncomfortable; anything that could be considered sexual harassment, flirting, or a dirty innuendo about him I'll break all of your teeth." Derek smirked "And that wouldn't heal would it?"

Both men stared at each other for a few minutes, Peter nodded "I understand."

Derek grinned and released his uncle "Good."

Peter watched him walk towards the entrance, he smirked "You are aware that I will be telling my dear sister about this development correct?"

Derek froze.

Fuck.

-.-.-.-.-

Peter practically radiated happiness as he strolled into the house. Derek hung back near the door, trying to make himself less visible. The older Hale smiled widely "Talia" he sang "I have something to share with you!" Talia sighed did she want to know whose suffering was bringing such joy to her brother? "It's about Derek!" And yes she did.

The Alpha quickly got out of her chair and walked towards the front entrance of the house, her eyes narrowed as he took in the posture of her son as he hung near the door hunching in on himself. Her gaze turned to Peter who grinned up at her brightly "What is it Peter?"

"My dear sister did you know that that our lovely little boy over here has been-"

"I'm not a boy."

Peter turned and glared "Don't growl and don't interrupt me."

Derek scowled "I wouldn't have to interrupt if you'd just shut up and stopped talking."

"And miss this? Please child, entertainment is so rare these days. And this, this is rare treasure."

"You really should do something about your horrible personality you aren't going to find anyone with it."

Peter let out a small laugh "Well not everyone is as lucky as you are they? I mean-"

Derek let out a threatening growl, his fangs emerging "Don't."

The older wolf grinned "Don't what?"

At the sound of bickering the rest of the Hales slowly converged, all of them watching the scene before them in amusement. Talia glared "Enough." Both men froze, she looked between them "Someone tell me what's going on. Right now."

"Derek's been marking someone as his mate."

Silence descended down into the home swiftly. The Alpha blinked startled "What?"

Peter coughed "I meant to say that young Derek here as found his mate and has been marking him."

Talia turned to look at her son "Is this true?" Derek opened his mouth and closed it. "Derek."

"I didn't know I was doing it until uncle Peter pointed it out."

"Oh" Talia took a deep breath and closed her eyes "How long?"

"Six months." Derek muttered quietly.

Her eyes snapped open, flashing red she glared at her son "And you didn't think to tell anyone? That you had been dating someone for half a year?"

Derek flinched as if he had been hit.

"I knew."

Talia turned her crimson eyes to look at Laura "You knew?"

Laura nodded "Yes. I have since it started."

"Why did you not share it with the rest?"

"Because it wasn't important. He wouldn't hurt anyone, I know."

Talia clenched her teeth together "That is not a judgment you get to make, you do not get to make decisions the concern the rest of this family, you aren't the Alpha yet remember that Laura. I will deal with you later." Her gaze flickered back to Derek "Does he know?"

Derek lowered his gaze to the floor "No. Stiles doesn't know about it...or us."

"Bring him over for dinner tomorrow."

Derek's head snapped up "Dinner?"

Talia stared at Derek her eyes dimming back to their original shade "Yes. I want to see him." She turned, ending the conversation.

"He wouldn't hurt us."

The Alpha paused "That last time you thought someone wouldn't hurt us, our family almost died in an inferno."

The room froze, Peter narrowed his eyes in anger, Derek took in a shaky breath and stared at his mother's back steadily "Stiles would never hurt me."

-.-.-.-.-

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Derek needs be cautious."

"Kate Argent took advantage of a little boy and that was not Derek's fault. She could have chosen anyone."

Talia looked up from her paperwork "Why bring it up if you didn't want this issue to come forth."

Peter sighed "I brought it up because it is a reason for rejoice. Derek has found his mate, that is a wonderful thing."

"...I know, I just don't want him to get hurt again."

Her brother smiled "Neither do I. Derek has and always will be my favourite, I won't allow him to get hurt."

Talia let out a small laugh "I don't think anyone will." Her gaze dimmed "After what happened...he became distant, closed himself off, blamed himself. It hurt to look at him, and because of that vile woman a part of Derek will never come back."

"And what if Stiles can make Derek whole?"

Her gaze sharpened "We will find out soon enough the truth of that."


	4. Family Dinners

**Omfg finally a work in this series is betaed *cries* hugs Kittiekat. She is just-I'm running out of praises! HEAVEN SENT TO SAVE ALL OF YOU FROM BAD GRAMMAR AND STUPID MISTAKES. **

* * *

**Family Dinners**

The scratch of pen against paper filled the room along with the tick of the clock on the wall. Talia didn't look up from her paperwork as she heard a firm knock on her door. "Come in," she muttered as wrote something down.

Laura stepped into the room quickly, shutting the door behind her, her posture straight and rigid, with her head high. Talia smiled slightly. She could see the alpha her daughter would become in her posture, could see it in the confidence in which she held herself.

"Mom, don't ruin this for Derek."

The alpha turned to look up at her daughter, her eyebrow risen in amusement. "You seem to be very fond of this young man."

"Whether or not I'm fond of Stiles doesn't change the fact that he makes Derek happy. That he _smiles_ now, _laughs_, _willingly _and goes to town these days, doesn't just brood in the forest with the woodland creatures like some tragic hero! And that's all because of Stiles."

Talia narrowed her eyes. "And you'd stand up against your alpha for him?"

Laura met her mother's gaze, her eyes resolute, steady, never straying. "You may be my alpha but Derek's my baby brother and he deserves to be happy, Mom. And if his happiness comes from Stiles, then I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that Stiles stays."

Talia watched her daughter walk out of the room. What kind of a boy would make both her brother and daughter so fiercely protective and fond of him, while managing to make her son happy?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek roughly ran his fingers through his hair, his body tense and straight. All he had to do was introduce Stiles to his family—what was the big deal? It was just one night. Stiles would meet his family and then everyone would see that Stiles was good. Good for him and good for the family. Derek nodded to himself. He was worried for nothing...okay...who the fuck was he kidding? This was going to go to hell.

This was going to blow up in his face. He was going to lose the one thing that made him happy all because his family was insane. Not quirky, no. That would mean he would actually have a chance. No his family was mentally unstable. He was sure it was a genetic trait. And once Stiles found out about it, he was going to leave. And that didn't even touch on the fact of _werewolves_. Stiles was going to leave because his family was full of insane people.

"Are you seriously going to lurk in front of my store?"

Derek's head snapped up. "I was thinking. And I don't lurk."

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. "Well, don't hurt yourself and you lurk. All the time. I think it's just a default setting for Hales–either lurking or menacingly standing in places. With shadows. And horror movie music." He grinned. "Can I hire your family for Halloween? Halloween is coming up soon. I'm sure my store will get a lot of business with all the attractive, slightly looming Hales."

The Hale snorted and shook his head fondly. "Are you sure you want to do that? Laura would just eat all the food, Peter would insult everyone, Cora would do the same but with more eye rolls and less tact, and everyone else would just be a mixture of hyper from all the sugar that you would willingly supply. You wouldn't have a store at the end of the day."

"...I take that back. Your family isn't allowed near my store on holiday seasons."

Derek smiled softly. "I figured as much."

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip. "So is everything okay? Peter didn't say anything right?"

"Everything is fine Stiles."

"Oh, thank God man." Stiles reached forward and grabbed Derek's jacket reeling him in. Derek instantly placed his hands around his waist; as Stiles buried his face into his neck and let out a shuddering sigh as his body sagged, the tension leaving from him.

"You were worried," Derek muttered as nosed the side of Stiles' head.

The baker snorted. "Of course I was, dumbass. Peter being all 'come with me' and foreboding. I was twitchy all afternoon."

Derek's eyebrow rose. "More than usual?"

Stiles' head snapped up, he narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you. You have no idea how I was this afternoon, I kept expecting Peter to come back and tell me I couldn't date you like some clichéd romantic movie or you coming back to tell me it wouldn't work out."

The older man scowled, his grip on Stiles' tightening. "I'm sorry you felt like that, but believe me I'm not going to break up with you and I'm not going to let anyone in my family tell you that."

"Okay." Stiles smiled a little. "I believe you. But, seriously, no more surprise ambushes by the Hales okay?"

Derek cleared his throat, "You won't have to worry about ambushes anymore."

Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why won't I have to worry? Derek?"

"Peter told everyone that I'm dating you and they want to meet you for dinner."

Stiles reared back in surprise. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SPRANG THIS ON ME! DEREK WHAT THE HELL?!" He reached out and slapped Derek's chest with the back of his hand. "Ow!" He wrung his hand out in front of him, "Fucking rock hard muscles!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's not like I knew this was going to happen."

Stiles deflated, his hands dropping to hang limply by his side. "When is this dinner?"

"Tomorrow."

He groaned and covered his face. "I hate you so much right now."

Derek glared. "If you want to hate anyone, hate Peter. He's the reason why we're in this mess in the first place."

"Peter is officially banned from my store! BANNED!"

The wolf snorted. "Like I was going to let him come here."

"What?"

Derek shook his head. "Nothing," he shoved, shoving his hands into his jacket, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. You don't have to force yourself."

"No, Derek that's not it," Stiles reached out and gently cupped his face, his thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. "You just surprised me, that's all. Of course I want to meet your family. It's just I'm..."

The older man frowned. "You're scared. Afraid. Why?"

"How can I not be? This is my first official meeting with your family as your boyfriend. Do you know how freaky that is? What if they don't like me? Because seriously, I'm an acquired taste; that only a select few people like and I'm pretty sure I've already filled up that quota in Beacon Hills, possibly the world."

Derek couldn't contain the grin that broke out nor the laughter that bubbled out of chest. His shoulders shook with the force of laughter. He pulled Stiles closer to him, until their chests were pressed against each other. He settled his hands on Stiles' waist and leaned in close as he spoke. "You may be a little shit-"

"Hey!"

He continued, his grin widening, "But my family is full of assholes. Trust me–you're going to fit right in." His eyes soften, "They're going to love you."

Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck, one eyebrow up and smirked as he spoke, his lips brushing against Derek's, "Your family is full of assholes?"

Derek's lips pulled back. "Have you met Laura? Peter? Cora?"

"You're forgetting one."

"Oh?" Derek leaned in closer, "Who am I forgetting?"

Stiles grinned. "The biggest asshole Hale I know. You."

Derek let out a chuckle. "I guess you fit me well then."

Stiles nodded. "Nobody else can stand you." He leaned in and nipped Derek's bottom lip, "Derek."

"Hm?" Derek muttered, his eyes half-lidded as he watched, entranced by the way Stiles' lips moved.

"I am so going to get you back for this." Stiles smirked and pushed himself off of Derek. "Now come on. Tell me what your family likes so I know what to bring when I come over."

Derek sighed and followed after his boyfriend.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles licked his lips and wiped his free hand on his jeans, his other hand cradled his package against his chest. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, letting it drift up to run through his hair. Wow he was really going to do this.

He was about to meet his boyfriend's parents.

Okay.

He nodded to himself, his throat moving as he swallowed.

He was going to do this.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek frowned, his eyes locked on the door.

"Wow his heart is..."

"I know Laura, I can hear it." He gritted out.

"I've heard rabbits with quieter heartbeats." Peter muttered under his breath.

"Someone just shut it up, it's getting on my nerves," Cora said as she as rolled her eyes.

Laura glanced over at her brother. "You don't think he'll have a panic attack, right?"

Derek tensed. "This was a bad idea. I'm just going to tell him to forget about this and go home." He moved towards the door-

"Derek."

He froze.

Talia descended down the stairs. "Since he has come all this way, there is no need to for him to go back."

Derek clenched his hands together tightly and stepped back. A second later the door bell rang; the alpha stepped past her son and swiftly yanked the door open.

Stiles stood wide-eyed and terrified on the other side, he gulped. "Hey Mrs. Hale. I'm Stiles, the one dating your son, dating Derek, it's nice to meet you! Oh!" He looked down at the box in his hands and shoved it towards Mrs. Hale. "This is for you, well everyone, I made it. Dessert. I'm good at making dessert, oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I-"

"Stiles."

Stiles looked over Mrs. Hale's shoulder, and met Derek's gaze, some of the tension leaving his body as he looked at Derek. He smiled a little, his shoulders sagging. "Derek."

Derek quickly made his way over to Stiles. He gently eased the boxes out of his hands and handed them to his mother. He pulled the younger man against his side, letting Stiles slump against him. He nosed the side of Stiles' head, pressing a soft kiss as he tucked his head under his neck. He let out a sigh as he heard Stiles' heartbeat slowly return to normal. Derek turned to look over at his mother, "Mom this is Stiles, my boyfriend."

Stiles groaned, "This is embarrassing and totally irreversible isn't it?"

"It's reality Stiles."

"So I just freaked out? And this isn't some nightmare?"

Laura let out a snort and made her way over to their side. She gently ran her fingers through the back of Stiles' hair. "Nope this is real. Are you going to hide in my brother's chest all evening?"

"I'm hoping that somehow Derek will absorb me into his body so I can escape this awkward situation," Stiles mumbled. He let out a sigh and slowly peeked out from Derek's neck. "Well hi? I'm Stiles and yes I make things awkward, and I tend to talk a lot."

Laura nodded. "And that's why he fits Derek so well, he never shuts up."

Talia blinked and covered her mouth trying to stifle her grin. She cleared her throat. "Hello Stiles, and thank you for bring us dessert. I'll introduce everyone to you later, as they are all busy preparing dinner, but I'm sure you already know Peter and Cora though."

Stiles turned to glare at Peter, who merely smirked. "Yes."

Cora snorted. "I can't believe you actually found someone who'd want you."

Laura and Derek both whirled around to look at their younger sister. Talia narrowed her eyes. "_Cora._"

She shrugged, unapologetic. "It's true."

"_Cora. I suggest you apologize to our guest."_

"No, it's okay, Mrs. Hale." Stiles turned to look at Cora. "So, tell me, did you ever manage to find a masochist for your sadistic needs? I know how you get off on power-ah wait, no you never got the chance did you?" He smiled. "Since Lydia was always around."

Cora twitched.

Derek grinned, Laura out right laughed, Peter let out a chuckle, and Mrs. Hale smiled.

"Oh you little-"

"Cora, go help your father with dinner." Cora swiftly stood and stalked away sneering. Talia turned to look at the others, "The rest of you should also go and help."

Peter pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the kitchen, dragging Laura with him. Derek's hand tightened, "I-"

"Derek, I'm not going to eat him."

Derek gritted his teeth and reluctantly let go. Stiles rolled his eyes and shoved him. "I'm not going to run away as soon as you take your eyes off me, go and help with dinner."

"There's no guarantee you'll be here when I come back," Derek muttered under his breath as did as he was told.

Stiles turned to look back over at Mrs. Hale, and awkwardly smiled. Talia gestured over to the living room, "In the meantime we'll talk." He nodded and trailed after the older woman.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He was about to get interrogated, he felt it. Felt it from the way in which the air in the room changed, how it become heavy, almost physical in presence; from the way his body tensed, nervous energy thrummed through his veins. Stiles chewed on his thumbnail as he sat across from the older Hale, his leg jiggling up and down. "You have an awesome house, I mean, being out by the Preserve, it must be quiet and peaceful. Do you get animals bothering you? Like raccoons? Squirrels? Those are pests, they tend to tear apart roofing and build their homes up there-"

Talia's eyebrow rose.

"I'm doing it again aren't I? Sorry it's just kind of nerve-wracking, and I see that the eyebrow thing is a Hale trait, I-"

"Stiles."

He quickly closed his mouth.

Talia straightened out her skirt and glanced up at Stiles. "How long have you been dating my son?"

"Six months."

"How many relationships have you had before this?"

Stiles swallowed and scratched the back of his head. "None. It's just Derek, I haven't been with anyone else." He blushed, "I mean this is my first relationship. Ever."

The alpha blinked. "This is your first relationship?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Um because no one else wanted me?"

She frowned. "That can't be true."

Stiles shrugged. "I'm kind of socially awkward Mrs. Hale, I tend to talk a lot, am uncoordinated, can't stay still and focus and my dad's the Sheriff. That's a big thing apparently." He smiled. "Derek's one of the few people that doesn't mind that I ramble, switch topics or that I flail when I talk. That I text or call him at weird times because I can't sleep with information on the newest things that I'm obsessed about. I honestly never thought I'd meet someone that would be fine with, well me, and everything about me. But Derek is, and Mrs. Hale, he's wonderful, even though he's grumpy and likes to loom in places, and has a weird thing for leather, he's good. He's a good person and you can be proud of that."

Talia's eyes softened. "You seem to like my son quite a bit."

"I have for awhile."

"Stiles, are you in love with my son?"

Stiles bit his lip. "I think I've always been a little bit in love with Derek my whole life, but that was just the idea of what I made him out to be."

"And now that you know him?"

He met Talia's gaze, his eyes steady, unyielding. "I'm starting to fall in love with him, not the idea of him. Now that I've been spending time with him, have gotten to know him; know that he's a stubborn asshole, who always has to do things his way, likes to glare and scowl, has an unhealthy obsession with his leather jacket and hair gel. I'm starting to find it endearing." He chuckled. "I think Derek makes me a bit stupid sometimes, I legitimately think he's killing my brain cells. I'm actually starting to find him in his leather jacket adorable."

The alpha let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, I think it works both ways." Her smile vanished. "If I were to tell you that Derek's hiding something from you, keeping something from you, then what would you do?"

Stiles frowned. "Is it his secret?"

"It's part of his, but the rest belongs to others."

"Then I'm not going to hold that against him, for keeping a secret that isn't just his. Maybe one day he'll share it, maybe he won't, but I'm not going to hate him for keeping a secret that belongs to others."

"And what if that secret is going to impact your relationship?"

"I'm going to have to trust that Derek has a reason to keep it from me."

"Can you trust him?"

"I want to."

Talia smiled. Not once had the boy lied to her. "You are very unusual."

"That's one way of putting it. Kinder than most actually."

The alpha stood, holding her hand out to Stiles and easing him up. She placed her hand on the crook of his arm; she had her answer. She smiled up at him. "I'm going to grow very fond of you rather quickly."

Stiles grinned. "Fair warning–I grow like weeds on people that tend to like me."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek clenched his jaw, straining his ears trying to pick up anything from the other room, but all he heard were murmurs.

Laura groaned and shoved her face into her hands. "I hate that we have soundproof rooms. I can't hear anything!"

"How much of a chance is there that when we go back Stiles will be there?"

"Do you want me to lie?"

Derek sighed. "I hate being a werewolf sometimes."

"Me too, little brother, me too."

Both siblings turned to look at Peter as he laughed. He turned to look at them and grinned. "Young Stilinski has quite a way with words."

Derek ran his hands through his hair. "He's digging a hole for himself isn't he?"

"If only holes were that deep."

"Oh shit, that is bad," Laura muttered, wide-eyed as she turned to look at the wall that separated them from Stiles.

Peter's eyes widened a fraction. "Oh."

Both Derek and Laura whipped their heads to him. "Wait, why oh? You aren't ever surprised. Is Stiles okay?" Derek quickly jumped out of his seat. "Did something happen? _Is Stiles okay_?"

Peter turned to look at his nephew. "He's fine, Derek," he huffed out in amusement. "I just keep forgetting how unusual Stiles is. He always manages to catch you off-guard, one of the few people that actually can. I suggest you take care of him Derek, he is a very rare type."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you were against the whole thing."

"I'm not, in fact I like Stiles, I was against the fact that you might not be serious about him and that you haven't told him what he's getting into. Which you will need to do eventually, Derek."

Derek frowned. "Wait–so you were worried about Stiles?"

Peter sighed and turned to look at his niece, exasperated. Laura just shook her head. "Derek," Laura said, "Stiles has been stupidly obsessed with you since...well, forever, and this was before you got all," she waved a hand up and down his body, "You."

"_That_ was why I was worried, you could have hurt him." Peter smiled. "But it seems that we don't have to worry, because you are just as infatuated with him as he is with you."

"I would never hurt him," Derek's brow furrowed, "Should I be offended that you care more about Stiles than me?"

"Don't be such a drama queen Derek, we love you and we've always loved Stiles, more so now that the two of you are together and you aren't as depressing. Seriously Derek, you just used to mute the colours around you. Just by standing there."

"Shut up Laura."

"Dulled the surroundings with your presence."

"I will bury you."

"Now you're a maiden in love, the flowers bloom all around you and birds come to rest on your-" Laura let out a screech as Derek leapt over the counter.

"GET BACK HERE LAURA!"

"The forest animals come to dress you in the morning!" Laura frowned. "I think they might be color blind though, they keep dressing you in shades of grey."

"I'M GOING TO BURY YOU IN THAT SAME FOREST!"

"Children, if you are finished, it seems that it's time for dinner." Derek froze, his head quickly snapping up to look at his uncle. Peter grinned and nodded his head towards the door. "We are being summoned."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Although he could hear his heartbeat resound in his ears, it didn't register. It didn't matter, he needed to see Stiles, needed to know that everything was okay, that Stiles still wanted him. Derek quickly burst into the room his eyes roaming, darting, frantically seeking out Stiles. His eyes landed on him, and Derek felt his entire body collapse, his shoulders drop, the tension in his body wash away.

Stiles.

Stiles was still here.

Derek felt his heart clench. Stiles was nestled between his brother and his sister, his younger brother sitting on his lap as he talked with his siblings. His face was warm, as he spoke, happiness and contentment floating around the room. Stiles looked so at home, looked like he _belonged_. It amazed him that Stiles could so effortlessly fit in, so naturally make a place for himself. It filled Derek with a sense of calm, of peace because it was just so _right_, because Stiles belonged here, with him, with the pack.

A wave of longing surged through him, because the truth was that Stiles would never truly be here until there were no secrets between them, both the one his family carried and the ones he himself held. But, as Stiles turned to look at him, his face breaking out into a warm smile. Derek couldn't bring himself to worry as a soft smile played on his lips.

Talia fondly looked at her son. Peter sat down on the armrest near Talia, his eyes softening as he turned to look at his nephew. "Do you see what I see dear sister?"

The alpha smiled. "I'm starting to." She eased herself out of her chair, addressing the room as she spoke, "Now that everyone has joined us, let's eat."

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was loud, everyone talking over one another, teasing remarks passed between them with familiarity that only came with knowing each other for years. The air is warm with the smell of food and everything is fuzzy in a comfortable way, like being nestled under a warm blanket, dozing in the winter.

It's different.

Stiles is used to dinner's alone, eating by himself with only the clack of utensils against a plate and the ticking of the clock accompanying him. That didn't mean his dad didn't try to make it home at a reasonable hour, both of them hated eating alone, but there was nothing that could be done. His father had worked long hours because he wasn't the type of man to do things halfway. It was a trait of his father's that filled him both with a sense of pride and worry. But recently that had begun to change. Derek would often be found sitting in the Stilinski kitchen, something that looked so natural, that on the rare occasion he was absent, everything felt off.

When it was just him and Derek it was private, everything had a certain level of intimacy, of closeness. It was soft, relaxed and full of warmth. But even that could not compare to _this_. This was easy going, lulling in a sense of comfort it had a sort of energetic flow, the excitement of others contagious, it was...family.

Stiles smiled, a pleasant hum settling over him. It was nice.

"So, Stiles," he turned his attention over to Peter, who wore a sly grin, "did you know that Derek here is an English Major?"

Stiles' eyes widened as he turned to look at Derek. "Seriously?"

Derek glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just, you grunt." Stiles shrugged, "You sort of suck at verbal communication, but you've gotten better though. I mean we actually have conversations now." Stiles frowned. "I guess your grunts are kind of expressive, I mean you have a happy grunt, annoyed grunt, this is a tasty grunt, even a sleepy grunt."

All the Hales grinned, biting their lips to stop their laughter for tumbling out. Derek groaned and covered his face.

"Wait, that doesn't matter. What _does _matter is where is my poetry?"

Derek blinked, his face twisting in confusion. "Your what?"

"Where is written work detailing my beauty and general awesomeness? Scott wrote Allison shitty poetry back in high school. You have a degree—you should be able to do it well. So there should be poems, verses, limericks, sonnets written. I want poems, Derek." Stiles blinked and tilted his head. "Unless you've already written some, have you written some?"

The tips of Derek's ears flushed, he glared down at his plate. "No."

Laura and Cora both spat out their water out. Peter's shoulders shook so hard that he had to bury his face into his arms on the table. Talia clasped a hand over her mouth as a sound escaped. Stiles glanced as more than half off the occupants in the room all burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

Derek's ears flushed even more. He stabbed a piece of chicken violently, tearing into it savagely.

Laura coughed and turned to look at her brother, her smile wicked as her eyes danced mischievously. She glanced over at Cora, who smirked with the same glint in her eyes. "Lie!" They sang in unison.

The fork in Derek's hand screeched against the plate as his hand jumped. Derek whirled around to look at them and growled lowly in his throat.

Stiles smiled brightly. "I can't wait to read it!"

"They're evil and they lie. I have written no such thing."

"Nope. We aren't lying Stiles," Cora said as she grinned.

"Oh, I know you're not. Don't worry Derek, I will get my hands on it. Trust me on that."

Derek groaned and let his head thud against the table as his family laughed. This was proof that his family was full of assholes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone slowly drifted back into the living room after dinner, stuffed full and unwilling to move. Stiles blearily blinked, trying to keep his eyes open. He slumped deeper into Derek's side, yawning. "I need to get home," he slurred.

Derek grunted but made no move to extract the hand around his waist or remove his head from where it was perched on top of Stiles'.

Stiles reached over and weakly shoved Derek's jaw. "And you need to drive me back."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't drive here."

Derek's eyebrow rose. "How did you get here then?"

"Bus."

Everyone stopped talking and slowly turned to look at Stiles. Laura frowned. "But Stiles, the nearest bus stop is an hour away. By foot. Through the forest."

Stiles yawned and scratched his head. "I thought that if I walked all the way here, I'd burn off all my nervous energy and not make a fool of myself. Apparently it didn't work."

Derek scrubbed his face. "Next time don't do that."

"I grew up playing in the Preserve, like everyone in Beacon Hills. You don't have to worry."

Derek snorted and stood. He reached down and pulled Stiles up with him. "Not everyone flails like you do or makes it a habit of kissing the floor daily. You'd impale yourself on something."

Stiles stuck his tongue out childishly. "Would not."

Derek shook his head and gently herded Stiles to the door when the other swayed as he stood.

Talia followed, walking with them to the door. Once Stiles had his jacket on, she pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank for bring dessert, it was delicious." She leaned back and smiled softly. "I want you to feel at ease here and I expect you to come back soon."

Stiles flushed, and smiled bashfully. "I will, Mrs. Hale."

"Talia. You can call me Talia."

His grin widened, he nodded. "I promise, Talia. And you are all welcome down at the bakery any time."

She let out a small laugh. "After eating some of your baked goods, I don't think you'd be able to stop us."

"Oh! That reminds me," Stiles looked over Talia's shoulder, "Peter–you are banned from the bakery! BANNED! Until further notice. Your face has been posted and crossed out!"

Peter stuck his head through the doorway, his eyebrow raising. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Even if I had a limited edition book on European mythology? Including fables, demons, and monsters?"

"...You are officially unbanned. Your picture will be removed."

Peter grinned. "I thought as much, I will bring the book the next time I visit."

"You better! Or else!" Stiles called out as Peter disappeared back into the living room.

Talia shook her head as she smiled. She pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight Stiles."

Stiles turned and quickly pressed a kiss to the alpha's cheek. "Goodnight Talia."

Derek met his mother's gaze and grinned happily. He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek, grateful. Talia reached over and cupped his cheek. "I'm happy for you. You made a good choice."

The beta turned to look at Stiles, his eyes softening. "I know."

Stiles awkwardly coughed flushing. "I'm just going to go wait outside now. Bye!"

The alpha let out a small laugh as Stiles quickly ran outside. She turned to look back at her son. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I was just worried, but I no longer need to be, it seems."

"It's alright Mom, I get it. But you don't have to worry, Stiles would never hurt me, I know that."

Talia nodded. "I'm starting to see that, take care of him Derek, there aren't a lot of people like him."

Derek smiled. "I don't think I'll be able to let him go."

"It's the same for him Derek, don't doubt that."

He frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Talia smoothed out his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She leaned back, her face soft and happy. "It's not my place to say. Mow go, he's waiting."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles yawned widely, his jaw cracking as he stretched. He opened his eyes, feeling more alert than he had since he had left the Hale home. "How long till we get home?"

"Half an hour at least."

He looked out the window, watching the dark forest pass by, only the light from the car making things visible."...There's not a lot of traffic around is there?"

"Of course there isn't. Most people aren't stupid enough to come to the Hale Preserve at this time of night. If the teenagers want to get drunk, they do it on the other side of town."

Stiles smirked deviously, he turned to look over at Derek. "Okay pull over."

Derek turned to look over at Stiles. "What?"

"Pull. Over."

The wolf narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Do it and you'll find out why."

The beta's eyes flickered back to the road before turning to look at the younger man. Slowly he pulled off to the shoulder and turned the car off. He turned to look at Stiles. "Now what?"

Stiles devilishly grinned and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Unbuckle your belt."

Derek gritted his teeth. "Why?"

"It'll tell you _after_ do it."

The beta glared but did as he was told. "Now what?"

"I've always wanted to do this," Stiles muttered as he lifted himself off his seat.

"Do what-" Derek blinked, startled, as Stiles swung his leg over the divide and shifted until he was seated in Derek's lap.

Stiles wiggled hips trying to settle, then cheekily grinned up at him. "I've always wanted to try this."

Derek gripped the side of his seat tightly. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Trying to cross something off a list I have, fulfil a fantasy of mine." Stiles shifted, dragging a groan out of Derek's throat.

"Are you serious?"

"What, like you've never thought about doing anything in your car?" Stiles leaned forward and nipped Derek's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth, sucking on it. He peeked out from under his lashes slyly letting go of his lip. "Because I've imagined lots of things, Derek."

Derek let out a moan and reached forward, tightly clasping Stiles' waist, pulling him closer so that their chests touched, he cupped the back of his head and yanked, slotting his mouth over Stiles' into a biting kiss. Stiles buried his hands into Derek's hair.

Their kisses became frantic as they rocked against each other, Derek licking his way into Stiles' mouth, their tongues meeting in a filthy, violent, manner.

Stiles pulled, back panting, his lips numb and swollen. He ran his tongue over them as they throbbed. Derek immediately latched on to his throat, licking and biting the skin before him. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Derek's hair. "Derek," he muttered breathlessly.

Derek hummed against the column of his throat.

"Derek-" He cut off with a moan as Derek bit the junction of his shoulder.

Stiles used the grip on his hair to yank him back, Derek's eyes wide, pupils blown, their harsh breathing the only sound filling the air."My dad invited you for dinner tomorrow."

Derek stiffened. Stiles smirked and pressed a quick, closed mouth kiss to Derek's lips and leapt off his lap, going back to his seat. He buckled himself in. "Told you I was going to get even. Now, you better take me home. My dad's waiting."

The wolf let out a groan and let his head hit the steering wheel. He banged his head against it. Why was this his life?

* * *

**Stiles you tease! XD Next up is the Stilinski family! Oh poor baby Derek, I'm going to enjoy this! *crackles madly***


End file.
